The wrong family
by NonHoUnNome
Summary: Set during CoA. After Clary destroys Valentine's ship he manages to take her with him while he runs away in the middle of the turmoil. Clary wakes up in a dark, unknown bedroom only to find her father standing in front of her. He introduces her to her real biological brother and forces her to deal with the family both private and public businesses. Warnings: Non-con, Incest.
1. Prologue

**Hello to everybody :) First, I'd like to thankyou a lot for entering. Second, I feel like I need to ask you to be patient because I'm not from an Anglophone country nor I have Anglophone parents, so my english may be not the best. Indeed I come from Milan (you know, the fashion city, in the north of Italy... yes, I live there). This is more or less an experiment for me. I'll try not to do so many grammatical mistakes (but if I do, I'm really sorry) and I relly hope you will give me your opinion. Thankyou again and enjoy (I really hope you will) :)**

Clary stood in the bedroom, a knife in her right hand and a fearful look which she tried unsuccessfully to hide under a furious gaze. Few steps away was Valentine, who looked at his daughter with a satisfied expression and a cruel smile while he placed himself in front of the door, blocking her only way of escape.

«Why am I here?» she asked, managing to maintain a provocative demeanor.

«Oh sweetheart,» he said, «you didn't believe I would have let you there, living with a downworlder and under the control of the clave, did you? I mean, you are my daughter after all and I have a reputation».

«Is that so? Am I here only because you don't want people to think that you can't even control your own children?» she said the last word with disgust in her voice, as if calling herself his child made her want to throw up.

«Yes and… no. But the other reasons are none of your business».

«Of course they are my business!» she almost screamed.

Valentine's smirk turned into an angry expression in front of her reaction, but it lasted only for a moment before the now diabolic grin came back. He made one step towards her, slowly, and she instinctively pulled back. «You know, I think you have been treated with too much softness until now» he said, «and your lack of respect is unacceptable». He made another step towards her and Clary, pulling back faster, suddenly found herself with her back pushed against the wall behind her. «I believe it is my task, as a father, of teaching you to behave, seen as your mother couldn't provide you of an appropriate education for a girl of such a top-rank».

Suddenly Valentine jerked towards her and faster than she could see took the knife from her hand, making her jump when the blade cut the skin of her palm. Then, in one swift motion, he turned around and threw the weapon which stuck into the partition right above the bed's headboard. Without even thinking Clary bypassed him and leapt towards the door, but before she could move two feet she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against the wall without any apparent effort.

«Where do you think you are going?» he snarled into her left ear, one hand holding both her wrists on her stomach, preventing for her to try and move again, while the other hand was on her hip. Clary felt his hot breath on her skin and so his pitch black eyes as well as his thick muscles under the black t-shirt, and she felt trapped. His chest pressed her when he breathed in.

«What do you want?» she asked him with a quite trembling voice which she couldn't control anymore.

He looked into her eyes with an amused expression. «Nothing, yet.» he replied, «Actually, little one, there is something I am very curious about». His grin grew wider. Clary wasn't sure to understand what he was talking about, but she started trembling while her father's gaze travelled slowly and curiously over her body. He brought back his eyes on her face and look intensely in her eyes. Then, without warning, he kissed her roughly on the lips. She opened her eyes wide, shocked, unable to move, and he took her bottom lip between his teeth an licked it with the top of his tongue. It was all over before she could remember how to think. Valentine pulled out and looked with a thoughtful expression at the wall in front of his eyes, above her head, while she looked at him shocked and disgusted.

«No, it's not exactly as it was with your mother» he said while caressing her hip with his hand, as if distractedly, but she knew better. After few moments he stopped his hand and looked back into her daughter's frightened and still shocked eyes while she remained still, and smirked wickedly before leaning down to whisper in her ear «but it isn't necessarily worst». He then released her and moved towards the door and opened it, exiting the room before she could regain herself and shouting at her while the door closed behind him «clean up yourself and wait».


	2. Brothers

**Hola! I want to thank all the amazing people who reviewed last time, there were only few words in those reviews but that was all I needed :)  
I'm telling you, this chapter is boring. I needed to describe a few things so it had to be this way, but I promise you that the next one will be full of... things. I also wrote it fast, so again sorry for the grammatical mistakes.  
Enjoy the reading**

When Valentine left the room Clary was so shocked that she couldn't bring herself to move, so she stayed still where he had left her, standing with the wall as a support. Then, after what felt like only few moments, she decided to do as she was told, hoping that a shower would have soothed her nerves.

Clary looked around the room, noticing a lot of things she hadn't had time to look at earlier. The four partitions where painted with a dark shade of green. Against one of the walls was a queen-sized poster bed with pearl white duvet and pillows. The door was on the wall at the right of the bed while on the opposite side of the room there was a big window hidden behind long and heavy dark-green curtains. Then, in front of the bed there were a very big ligneous wardrobe and another door.

The girl decided to try and open the second door, presuming and hoping that she would have found the bathroom behind it. Indeed, when she entered, she found herself in a big blue bathroom, with an enormous mirror and a large tub next to a shower stall. Clary noticed that almost all the shelves were full of products like shampoos or deodorants, but the strange part of it was that the most of them were obviously not new and obviously not for women. Moreover, between the WC and the sink, there was another door, similar to the one she had entered from. She was almost sure that Valentine would have never shared the bathroom with her so she wondered who could live behind that other door, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the thought.

Trying not to think about it, Clary decided to take the shower as fast as she could so she wouldn't have risked to meet her "bathroom-mate". _Gross_.

When she was finished with the bathroom she went back to her room, closing the door shut behind her, and looked for clothes in the wardrobe. When she opened the closet's doors she gaped. There were any kind of clothes: gears, elegant dresses, silk night-gowns, cachemire pullovers… And all of them were beautiful and probably really expensive. She chose a pair of black Armani jeans, a silk purple blouse with short sleeves and some black tall boots. She also found some white underwear in one of the numerous drawers.

When she was ready, she laid on the bed, thinking of Luke, most probably worried as hell for her, of her mother still sleeping on a cold hospital bed, of Simon. Her poor Simon. Then she thought of Jace, her golden brother, looking at her with his anguished eyes, whispering her name with a worried and pained voice.

It took less than two hours for Valentine to come knocking at her door. She went to open it and she wasn't surprise at all to see that she could do it. She knew her father hadn't closed it earlier but she also knew that he wouldn't have let her take a flight. Trying would have only been counter-productive.

He was standing in front of her again, with a really serious expression. He was so tall that she had difficulties to look up at his face, but when she did she couldn't restrain herself from shivering, remembering what he did to her few hours before. Valentine smirked, as if knowing what she was thinking, but changed back serious almost immediately.

«Come with me, Clarissa. There is something I want to show you» he told her. Then he turned and started walking, without waiting for an answer.

Not wanting to piss him off, not after what happened earlier, Clary swiftly exited her room and rushed down the aisle, following her father.

«What is it that I have to see?» the girl asked while they climbed down some stairs.

«Actually it's not _what_, but _who_» he answered, keeping his eyes in front of him. They were now walking through a big atrium. Clary looked around, trying to found the main door, but she couldn't find it.

«Then who is it?» she repeated, suspicious.

«Stop asking. You will see» Valentine was visibly annoyed. With that they entered together in what seemed like an old office. The walls were invisible behind some tall bookcases. There was a big window facing a starry sky which overlooked some almost invisible hills and a big desk with three tall chairs right below.

Standing next to one chair, with his arm resting on the seatback, there was a boy. Clary had been kidnapped by her cruel father, not sure of her family's wellbeing, and she wasn't interested in being acquainted with anyone. That until she saw his face. He was really tall and muscular and white-skinned and had platinum blonde hair, and his face… it hit her. She didn't know exactly what it was or meant, but it hit her. Clary was sure she had never in her life met that boy, but she _knew_ him. It reminded her of a _déjà vu_. It was as if she had found a new book and after starting reading it she was reminded that she had already red it when she was a child and every world, every line was familiar to her.

It looked like he had the same feeling, given that he was looking at her with an amazed expression. The boy had big black eyes and Clary thought that he looked a lot like her father. And he was beautiful.

They stayed there, looking stunned in each other eyes, until Valentine blatantly cleared his throat. The girl was stirred from her thought and looked at her father, who seemed intrigued by their reaction and maybe slightly pleased. She saw that the boy was now glaring at the other man, looking angered by the interruption.

«Well, that was interesting» Valentine murmured to himself, «anyway… Clarissa» he was smirking at her, «I want you to meet Jonathan Christopher, your brother».

Clary blinked few times, «what are you talking about?» she asked. _Is this one of his stupid games?_ «Jace is my brother, Jace is Jonathan Christopher…». Clary shifted her gaze back on the boy, who was looking at her with curiosity and irritation in his incredibly dark eyes.

«I am sorry I had to lie to you» the man said, talking deliberately slowly, «Jace _is_ your brother, but he isn't Jonathan Christopher, not the one you think he is… not Jocelyn's son»

«I… I don't understand…»

«While your mother was pregnant with Jonathan I made a big mistake and I cheated on her. His mother died giving born to him and I kept all this as a secret so _your_ mother wouldn't have suffered» he almost looked tormented but Clary couldn't think of anything but her brothers. She had _two brothers_.

The boy, _Jonathan_, had remained silent during the entire conversation and now seemed bored and even more irritated by the situation. Clary didn't know what to say when, finally, he made two steps towards her.

«Well, nice to meet you, Clarissa» his voice was strong and he looked amused by her still confused expression. It bothered her, the way he said her name, with such confidence as if it had been on his lips during all his life.

Eventually, Clary took a deep breath to regain control of herself and fixed with determination her gaze in his, «It's _Clary_».

**So... was it fine? It was longer than last time and hope you appreciated. Do you have any question, critic, request...? Tell me what's going through your mind!**


End file.
